Electronic devices provide various functions required by users. For example, the electronic devices provide various functions such as a voice conversation function, a music playing function, a photographing function, and an internet connection. In order to allow a user to operate the various functions as described above, the electronic devices are provided with a touch screen that provides both a display function and an input function. For example, the user may execute an application program of an electronic device and perform a required function by touching the touch screen using a finger or a touch instrument. That is, after executing an application program, the function of the application program may be controlled by touching an icon, a menu, or the like that is displayed on the touch screen. Accordingly, a touch screen type electronic device provides convenience in executing an application program for the user as compared with a conventional keypad type electronic device. Due to such an advantage, electronic devices including a touch screen are increasing. In order to provide various input methods and improve the users' convenience, electronic devices that support rear touch have increased recently. When supporting such rear touch, the electronic device includes a touch sensor unit mounted on a battery cover and connected to a body using a wired cable (film cable).
However, when the touch sensor unit is connected to the body using a wired cable, there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply it to an electronic device which is provided with a detachable battery cover. Specifically, when the battery cover is removed, the wired cable may be cut or otherwise deteriorated, thereby causing trouble. In order to prevent such a problem, the electronic devices that support rear touch are generally formed in an integrated type from which the battery cover cannot be separated. That is, when the conventional wired cable type is employed, an electronic device provided with a detachable battery cover has a problem in that it is difficult to support the rear touch.